


Waves Will Rise On Silent Water

by A_Touch_Of_Insanity



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: As in they sail boats, Feelings, LITERALLY, M/M, Shipping AU, Smut, definitely feelings, hate-sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Touch_Of_Insanity/pseuds/A_Touch_Of_Insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Don't you trust me?"</em><br/> <br/><em>"Of course not."</em></p><p> </p><p>Captain Hux is the commander of a container ship contracted to First Order Shipping, the cover for an elusive arms dealing organisation. Kylo Ren is his mysterious and frequently irritating head of security, useful when carrying threatening cargo across vast oceans filled with those who want Hux, the First Order and everything they stand for locked in a cell. Their fragile shells of lies shield each other from the truth but for now all they can do is have a little blind faith. In desperate times misplaced trust is better than none at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves Will Rise On Silent Water

“Sir, we have a vessel approaching the starboard side of the ship,” an officer calls to Hux from her control station. She twists her back to look at him. “Approximately a mile and a half out.”

“Which government? If they just want an inspection we can deal with it. We’re clean enough to not look suspicious,” he dismisses. She hesitates in response. “Check their transmissions and work out the language. We’ll alter our approach depending on the government but I’d rather not resort to bribery. The client will not be impressed if we end up distributing the stock to some third world country.”

“Sir, I don’t think it’s a government ship.”

“Pirates?”

She pauses again, eyes flicking back to the blinking dot on the screen. “Something like that.”

“Well we’ll keep our course. If they try to board us...well that's what our, admittedly moronic, security detail is for, is it not?”

“Sir, I…” she mutters, brow furrowed at the screen showing the vessel’s approach. “We picked up a signal. I can’t be certain...well I’m pretty sure but…”

“Speak your mind, Officer!” Hux barks impatiently, a twisting apprehension in his lower stomach.

The bridge falls silent, thirty pairs of eyes trained on the nervous woman.

“It’s the Resistance, Captain.”

The Resistance. Not exactly pirates; equally as ruthless but with a completely different endgame. They are a policing force unafraid of physical aggression and virtually unbribable whose sole aim it seems is to make Hux’s life a misery. They are the worst of the worst in his opinion; self-righteous jerks who spend their time stopping ‘the bad guys’. They don’t even get paid for it, not officially anyway. 

Hux’s face twitches slightly, lip ever so slightly twisting at the corner before he pulls on a mask of composure. The whole room is staring at him now, waiting for a command, a decision, something. He needs to think but the attention focused on him is making it difficult to concentrate. He bites his lip and says nothing as the tension of the silence seems to grow to a crushing weight, a mounting pressure that presses in on Hux. He can feel the beginnings of a headache at the base of his skull.

In a moment the bridge goes from frozen to explosion, triggered by a single beep from the radar monitor. Several screens light up with new input and everyone turns frantically to their stations, calling back and forth.

“Sir, another ship has been detected!” an officer informs. 

“Details,” Hux demands.

The man fumbles. “Small to medium sized vessel. Approaching the port side at a rate of 15...20 knots.”

“Another Resistance?”

“Almost certainly, Captain.”

More shouting between the officers, screens flaring again.

“A third vessel has been detected, Sir.”

“And a fourth,” another officer announces.

Hux bows his head momentarily to mutter simply “Fuck.” under his breath. He glances up quickly to check no one heard.

“They’re heading toward the stern and bow, Sir.”

“I assume their intention is to pen us in?” Hux asks and they nod in confirmation. “Is there any way we can outmaneuver them?”

“Perhaps we could have if it were just one ship, Captain,” the female officer who had spoken first answers. “But their vessels are smaller and faster than ours. They’ve got us surrounded.”

“So we keep our course. Act like they’re not a threat,” Hux decides, tone gaining a little in command. “Perhaps they simply intent to-”

“Sir! We’re receiving a communication from one of the vessels,” a young officer calls from his station far to the left on the bridge, large headphone half balanced on his head. Hux strides over to where the man sat, brow furrowed as he holds the headphone to his ear. “They’re requesting permission to dock on the bow, Sir.”

“What else?”

The young man was twitching his nose with the strain of picking up the fuzzy speech. Hux thinks it looks rather cute, but now is not the time for such distractions.

“Umm... they want to search the ship and they’re threatening to…” the officer’s eyes go wide. 

“What is it?”

“Admiral Organa herself is leading the boarding.”

Hux clenches his jaw. He knows her by reputation rather than personally but despite her age she leads the Resistance with surprising skill and aggression. Her being here means that this is a large scale operation, not a routine inspection. They know what the ship carries and they are coming for it.

“Sir? Captain Hux?” the young man calls his attention. “They’re waiting for a response. What should I say?”  
“You are the head communications officer, yes? Officer…”

“Mitaka. Dopheld Mitaka.”

“Well Mitaka,” Hux strains a smile. “You are going to give them permission to board and guide them to a safe docking. Tell them they are fully authorised to search the ship and interview the crew as they desire.” The young man nods hesitantly. “But first, set me up with a comm link to the entire ship. I wish to inform the crew.”

“Certainly, Sir.”

Mitaka turns to his desk and presses a few buttons in a swift series that Hux forgets as soon as he sees it. He gestures Hux towards the microphone.

He despises this microphone with a passion. It's attached to the desk, a thin plastic frame with a small foam receiver on the end, used for all tannoy announcements. The problem Hux has it the angle it is placed at which means he has to ungracefully lean over to speak into it.  This is why, when the opportunity is available, he much prefers to speak the the crew in person, shouting from some high vantage point with his back straight and feel in control. It is impossible to feel imposing whilst hunched down over a microphone.

Hux hold his finger on the button to work the receiver and begins to speak.

“This is an announcement to all crew members. We are about to be boarded by an organisation known as the Resistance. They are not a hostile force but they will use aggression when necessary so it is important to co-operate. Security teams must stand down and not engage them. They may want information from you in which case you tell them the bare minimum you can to feign compliance. They should inspect the ship and then leave very shortly afterward but there may be delays due to unforeseen circumstances. I shall endeavour to let you know should anything like this occur.”

He takes his hand off the microphone and stands up straight, faintly disorientated by the distant hum of his own voice playing through speakers far below the bridge. The officers on the bridge are quiet but not eerily silent, muttering to each other and tapping at their desks. Mitaka starts murmuring radio-speak into his headphones, communicating to the other ships.

Hux turns and grabs his greatcoat from wear he had hung it earlier and made for the door.

“What should we do, Captain?” 

Hux doesn’t bother facing the officer to address them, speaking loud enough for the whole room to hear. “Stay here, keep the course. If they try to interrupt your work kindly remind them that they have no authority to stop our travel. Avoid confrontation if possible.”

“Will you be back soon?”

Hux swallows down any reaction, causing him to hesitate slightly before quietly answering. “Of course.”

He steps forward, hand outstretched to the handle that will free him from this suddenly-too-small room.

“Excuse me, Sir,” a voice calls weakly. “I know it’s not my place to ask but...where are you going?”

He smirks at Mitaka from the corner of his eye. “I’m going to welcome our guests.

 

 

 

  
Hux stands shivering on the deck. It’s not even that cold, especially in his coat but he refuses to blame anxiety. Instead, he pulls his coat slightly tighter to his body, reveling in the warmth it provides. He loves his greatcoat; it makes his shoulders look broader. Hux is not proud of his slight figure and is well aware that height without breadth does not cut an imposing image. A solid frame commands more authority, even if it is misplaced. 

Even with his coat on he does not feel powerful as he stands on the deck, watching the smaller Resistance vessel carefully attach itself to the rear of the ship. He feels...small.

It’s hard not to feel tiny on a ship of this size;  _ The Finaliser  _ is well over a thousand feet long, the lorry sized containers stacked into looming tower blocks on the deck. It dwarfs the Resistance ship but has little in the wave of agility. 

Hux tries not to watch too intently at the connecting ships, not wanting to appear anxious or weak, instead choosing to stare beyond into the sea. The dull day has not made for a pretty sunset, the light mearly weakening slightly as the sun descends towards the grey water. A breeze is blowing strong enough to stir peaks of white of the writing water as well as flicking Hux’s neatly styled hair into his eyes in an irritating manner.

He blinks rapidly and composes himself as figures begin to leave the ship. The first few are simply crewmen who pad along the deck to check the moorings are secure. Hux can see his own crew member tense as they come close, visably concerned by their presence.  _ Perhaps I scared them earlier with that speech,  _ Hux thinks. It doesn't really matter.

He is in the process of resisting biting his thumb in anticipation when, finally, he sees the woman he assumes to be Admiral Organa step onto the deck accompanied by several clearly armed guards. Suddenly Hux feels so alone, having previously refused any offers for a security detail with him, standing without anyone on an empty expanse of decking. The General pauses for a moment to regard the ship, her expression stony, before striding directly towards him. Hux was rethinking everything he had assumed about size being intimidating; this woman was even smaller than she appeared at a distance and yet seemed to effortlessly command authority. 

“I assume you must the Captain,” she states bluntly.

“Yes ma’am. Captain Hux of The Finaliser, currently contracted with First Order Shipping,” he says as politely and relaxed as he can manage. He holds out his hand for her to shake but she does not take it, only casting it a disdainful glance. Hux awkwardly retracts his hand. “If you would like to follow me, Admiral, I will escort you on your inspection around the ship.”

“That won’t be necessary,” she snaps. “Guards, take Mr Hux to his quarters and keep him there under watch. We will speak with him come morning.” 

The burly men lurch forward towards Hux and grab him roughly by the arm. He embarrassingly squeaks in surprise. “What?”

“We know exactly what is going on here, Hux,” she explains, voice deepened with threat. “We know exactly what you are transporting and exactly where you are taking it to. All we need to discover is exactly whom you are working for and I suggest you fully cooperate with our investigation. Unless you are willing to freely off that information now, which would save us some considerable effort, then you need to be contained until you do.” He stares back, gaze icey as he tries to hide any fear or trepidation. After a few moments silence, the General continues, “I thought not. Very well, I shall see you tomorrow morning.”

Hux forces out a laugh that ends up sounding more hoarse than he intended. “You really think you can order me about on my own ship?”

She doesn’t respond except with a glare and slight nod. “Take him away.”

 

 

 

Hux makes a small grunt as the guards shove him into his quarters, their touching devoid of care. He rubs at his shoulder briefly before straightening, realizing that he looked like a petulant child.

He and the guards exchange glares as they shut the door roughly. An odd clicking noise is audible from the other side and Hux has a suspicion that they have attached some kind of external lock to keep the door shut. He has to resist the urge to push against the door and check. Instead he stands there in the fresh quiet, growling silently at the situation, his treatment, everything.

That is when he hears the noise.

Hux snaps his head round to the direction of the ensuite bathroom where the sound had originated. It was a clattering, a hollow thump and, if he hears correctly, muttered curses. Someone is in his quarters.

He doesn't think as he lunges for the bedside drawer, reaches in and grabs the pistol stored there. He creeps forward, gun held straight in front, finger on trigger. The noises from before have seized but there is still audible shuffling from inside. Hux stands with his back pressed against the closed door, inhales deeply and then pushes it open. He holds the gun pointing directly at the interloper’s head.

Oh, of course.

Obviously it is fucking  _ Kylo Ren. _

The man’s eyes go wide but he doesn’t freeze, instead fumbling to pull his stupid mask back on his head. Hux has seen him without it before but mostly around the ship Ren seems to prefer to hide his face. It’s an odd contraption; smooth mesh covering the entire face not dissimilar to a fencing mask, supple leather covering the head, all in black and silver. Hux might’ve thought it beautiful if he didn’t know who’s smug face is beneath it. Also it seems to serve little purpose and he feels that if his head of security cannot intimidate people without having to hide his face then maybe he isn’t fit for the job. Hux would never have hired him. But Snoke insisted on this specific security detail for unknown reasons and Hux had no say in the matter.

“What the fuck are you doing in my bathroom?” Hux hisses.

“Why the fuck do you keep a gun in your bedroom?” Ren retorts loudly.

“Be quiet! There are guards just outside the door.”

“Guards?” Ren looks confused. “Hux, what’s going on?”

“Tell me what the bloody hell you’re doing here and then I’ll explain.”

“Fine,” he snarls. “But I’d appreciate it if you’d put that gun down. Or at least stop looking like you might fire it any second.” Hux flushes, suddenly embarrassed to realise he was still fingering the trigger of the pistol held tight in his hand, he awkwardly places on the counter by the sing. “That’s better. Well, it’s quite simple to explain;you made that announcement on the tannoy and you said for the security detail to stand down. I thought it was a stupid idea and came to challenge you on it but when arrived the officers told me that you’d already left the bridge. I didn’t know where you’d be so I came here. I mean, it’s evening, so you were bound to turn up eventually I just didn’t expect you so soon. And when I heard voices and footsteps in the corridor I panicked and hid in here.” He gestures around the small ensuite.

“That doesn’t explain how you got into my locked quarters or why you didn’t you blindly disobey me as normal or- wait, Ren,” Hux interrupts himself. “Surely the officers on the bridge would have told you that I had gone to the docking to meet with the Resistance?”

Now it is Ren’s turn to blush, his whole face turning a blotchy scarlet. It isn’t pretty. He stammers and scratches the skin of his neck. “I...I didn’t ask. I saw that you weren’t there but I didn’t want to...I don’t like speaking to them. They don’t like me.”  
He sounds so childish that Hux can't suppress a chuckle. “They’re scared of you. God knows why;you’re about as frightening as a bumblebee.”

“Bees can sting people!”

“And kill themselves with the effort,” Hux snips. “Besides, the stings don’t hurt much; a minor inconvenience at most.”

“Unless you’re allergic,” Ren sneers. “And you,  _ Captain _ , seem to have quite the reaction.”

Hux growls and turns away, acutely aware of how close they had been during that interaction. He hater that his arguments with Ren always ended up resembling flirting. Plus, it irks Hux that he only uses his proper address sarcastically.

Ren smirks down at him and leans back, eyes still dark from the intimacy. Hux hisses a sigh out through his teeth and changes the subject. “Anyway, the Resistance have boarded the ship and demanded that I be held prisoner in my quarters until morning when I am to be questioned.”

“What are you going to tell them?”

He pauses. “I don’t know,” he answers honestly.

“Well, surely you should tell them the truth?” Ren suggests and HUx raises a brow. “I mean, you instructed the staff earlier to answer their questions so they’ll find out everything from someone else. It would only seem more suspicious if your account did not match up.”

“Ren...the crew don’t know,” he sighs. Really, sometimes his head of security could be pretty oblivious.

“What?”

“The workers on this ship: they just think they’re manning a regular container vessel. They don’t know about the...cargo.”

“You mean the illegal weapons you’ve been hauling across the ocean,” Ren states bluntly. “Then men on this ship have been risking their lives and freedom unknowingly, thinking they’re earning an honest day’s wages?”

Hux nods. “It was considered less risky. Is that a problem?”

“Not really,” Ren shrugs. “It’s deplorable even by your standards but it makes sense. Who else knows then?”

“You, me, perhaps a dozen officers on the bridge who help with the details. Snoke, of course.”

Ren nods and they walk into the bedroom. Hux opens his bedside drawer and places his pistol back inside.

“What’s going to happen now then? Do you have a plan?”

Hux looks over at him, eyes locking as he lies. “No.”

Ren turns and places his hand on the door handle and twists it and feels that the door doesn’t give way. He tries again, frowning.

“You could shout to the guards to let you out,” Hux shrugs. “But even if they did...you’d have to explain to them why you were in here. I can imagine that would be rather uncomfortable.” He smirks slyly and heads back for the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Ren demands.

“Getting ready for bed.”

“Well...what am I supposed to do?”

“Honestly, Ren?” Hux sighs, closing the ensuite door. “I don’t care.”

He breathes out sharply, grateful for a moment away from the relentless man-child. The thought of having to babysit him for the night was already an irritation and it had only just got dark outside. Hux brushes his teeth, washes his face and prepares for bed efficiently, trying not to dwell on the way he keeps checking his appearance in the mirror, combing his fingers through his hair. He tells himself it’s natural to feel self-conscious as he strips down to his underwear,, how he normally sleeps, and grimaces at his skinny reflection. SIghing heavily, he opens the bathroom door.

He doesn’t know what he was expecting.

Not this.

Ren is stripped down, wearing nothing but the tightest black boxer-briefs that Hux has ever seen. They leave little to the imagination. His long outstretched torso is all muscle and sinew, splattered with the same moles that adorn his face. Most strikingly, however, he is laid out on Hux's bed, casually reclined and smirking against the pillows. His feet nearly touch the end of the mattress.

"I normally sleep naked," Ren remarks smugly and  _no_ Hux did not need to think about that. "But I thought that might make you a little too uncomfortable."

"What the hell are you doing, Ren?"  


He shrugs. "You said you didn't care. I figured I'd get some sleep, same as you."

"In  _my_ bed?"

"I don't see any other beds around here," Ren says offhandedly. "And I'm not sleeping on the floor. Whatever you think of me, I'm not just some trained guard-dog."

Hux's eyes have, of their own accord, began to trail the exposed skin of the man in front of him. They take in the lithely muscled limbs, the construction of his chest, the dark trail of hair leading down into the obscenely tight underwear.

"Err..." he murmurs, not really hearing what Ren said. "Yeah, sure, fine, whatever. Just go to sleep."

He hastily switches off the light and slips into bed, feeling his way with touch and memory alone. His bed, although large, feels constraining and small with the unaccustomed presence of someone other than himself. He perches himself right on the edge of the bed so that he doesn't make physical contact with Ren. Despite this, he can still feel his heat radiate from the other side of the mattress and his every movement shifts the sheets slightly.

He waits in the dark for Ren to fall asleep.

He listens for the change in breathing that signals unconsciousness, the quiet mouth-sounds of one absorbed in a dream, a gentle snore.

He waits for Ren to stop restlessly shifting his weight and fiddling with the covers.

He waits.

"You're still not asleep," Ren comments, half muffled with pillow.

"Neither are you."

"Are you even tired?" he says, clearer this time as he shifts to lie of his back.

"Not really."

The small bedside light Hux keeps to read by flickers on and the room is bathed in a dim orange glow. He is momentarily impressed that Ren managed to find the switch in the dark. As his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness he notes that the light suits him well; the mellow tones make his features less harsh and the angle casts pleasing shadows over his face. His eyes are black as they stare at Hux beside him.

"What to you want?" Hux groans, feigning sleepiness. He couldn't be more alert as he desperately tries to slow his heart rate.

"You know what I want," Ren whispers, propped up on one elbow to gaze down at him. Hux swallows dryly, mind all too wandering. _Yes_ , he thinks, _he's not lying. H_ _e does know_. "I'm good at reading people, Hux. I've seen the way you look st me. I know you want this too." He reaches down and brushes a finger along the side of Hux's face. He doesn't flinch away, instead biting his lip and making no reaction. He is considering his next action; whether or not he should make it known that Ren is right. "It's not like it has to mean anything. But just laying here together, we're not gonna get a lot of sleep. Why waste the night when we could have a little-"

Hux springs on him in a moment, decision made. He pushes his shoulders back into the bed and straddles his legs so that he towers above the taller man. Ren can barely contain a grin.

"Fine," Hux hisses right in his ear, holding Ren firmly down to the bed. "But if we're going to do this, we're doing it my way. On my terms." He leans up to look into Ren's eyes, pupils widened further with lust, and check that he is still "Yes?"

Ren nods. "Yes-" the word is cut off as Hux brings their mouths together in a rough kiss. Perhaps he wasn't expecting to be kissed because it takes Ren a second to react. When he finally does, it is with little skill but that barely matters; it is enjoyable nevertheless.

Hux can feel himself embarrassingly hardening in his underwear as he licks into Ren's mouth gaining a satisfying gasp of surprise in response. He bites not gently at his lower lip and as he does so he wedges his thigh more firmly in between his legs. Ren moans softly and presses his crotch against the given leg, leaking and desperate already. He must've been hard for a while now.

"Quiet," Hux snaps and he nods.

Hux likes to use his mouth. He's never been strong or physically dexterous so since childhood he's had to use his mouth to form words to get what he wants. As he grew older he learnt that his mouth could be persuasive in other ways. In bed he uses his mouth for his own gain; it makes him happy to make someone else writhe beneath him. He likes to mark his presence, animalisticly claiming someone as his through the use of tongue and lips and teeth.

He shifts down slightly, mouthing along Ren's jaw before biting down on his neck. He listens to the hitching in his breath, his whimpers as he sucks a mark on the delicate skin. Ren rubs himself frantically against his leg, seeking some release from the aching need in his cock..

Hux moves further down, running his tongue over the ridges or his ribcage and circling a nipple. He looks up so Ren can see the smirk in his eye before he brings his teeth hard to the sensitive flesh. Ren moans wantonly, bucking his hips and grabbing at Hux's shoulders.

He pushes him off roughly. "You have to be quiet," Hux hisses, eyes flicking to the door.

"I can't!"

"The maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Hux says and rolls off him, the sudden release of pressure causing his cock to throb painfully. Ren mewls in protest.

"No, no, I can manage. Please don't," he whines with wide pleading eyes and gingerly positions himself on top. "I'll be quiet if you put this..." He grabs Hux's hand and lifts it. "....here." He brings it palm first to his mouth, holding it firmly in place and mouthing at it softly.

Hux can't help but grin, moaning low in his chest and flipping them again. He brings his leg up between Ren's and ruts experimentally; the hand muffles and sound Ren might be making.

He buries his face into Ren's neck, licks below his ear and breathes in his smell; musky and dull but not entirely unpleasant. His ridiculous hair tickles against his skin. Ren's hips stutter seemingly uncontrollably and occasionally he feels the scrape of teeth against his palm. It makes him hiss and grind down harder.

"Take them off," Hux orders, a whisper directly into his ear. Ren understands and obeys, slipping his hands between them and peeling away fabric of his underwear. He hears the gentle pat of the garment landing after it has been thrown unceremoniously on the floor.

Hux sits back, situated now between Ren's spread legs. He smirks down at him and marvels the swollen pink of his lips, the new purple bloom on his neck. He had thought about doing this before, ever since he first saw him without the obnoxious helmet. Not relentlessly; it did not prey on his mind every waking moment, but not infrequently either. Hux can't resist leaning down to trail his tongue down his torso, clavicle to navel, tasting the slight sweat already forming on the skin. He licks at the lower stomach which quivers in response, so close and yet so far from where Ren clearly wants his mouth to be.

Hux denies it a moment longer, choosing instead to bite a mark on his smooth inner thigh. Ren whines and whimpers until finally HUx turns his attention to the leaking erection in front of him. He doesn't take the time to study it in great detail, just swallows it down as far as can with one swift movement. He's a little out of practice in all honesty, but the kids at his high school didn't call him a cocksucker for nothing. Ren's response is a pleasing sense of desperation; his whole body jerks violently and he can feel saliva slick on his hand in his mouth. He has to shake off Ren's hand that tries to grab at his head, tangle in his hair. Hux pauses his movements for a moment to glare up at him, cock still stretching his lips, and communicate wordlessly.  _No. I'm in control._

He holds Ren's hips down to stop his bucking up as he slides his mouth up and down velvet skin. A few minutes of this pass; licking up the side, tonguing around the tip before taking it fully down in his throat. Soon Hux is impatient to move on and the man below him is shuddering so viciously that he may not last much longer. He notices that instead of the palm of his hand against his lips, Ren has now taken three of Hux's fingers inside his mouth and is lapping at them wetly.

"Are you hinting at something?" Hux smirks and when he receives only confusion in response he emphasizes his point by flexing his fingers. Ren swallows a moan against the digits. Hux pulls them from the mouth and replaces them with his own mouth in a lustful kiss. He presses the damp fingertips against the crease of Ren's arse. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Hux whispers against his mouth, voice cracking a little from overuse of his throat. 

Ren looks up at him, pupils huge and moist. "Please," he whimpers.

"Correct answer."

Hux swiftly lifts himself off the bed and strides over to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" mumbles Ren, sitting up. From this distance Hux can see the blush spread down his chest, not as ugly as he had initially observed. He actually looks quite beautiful, although maybe that's just the arousal talking. "Did I do something wrong? Are you leaving?"

"Yes, Ren, I'm leaving you for another woman," he drawls sarcastically, quickly fixing his hair in the mirror and grabbing the things he needs from the bathroom. He slips off his underwear as well, thinking it less awkward to do it now than in front of him. He walks back into the bedroom to see Ren hugging his legs a little closer with a still confused expression.

Hux sighs and drops the items on the bed in front of him. "Lube and condom, idiot."

"Oh," Ren says, looking more understanding but slightly upset. "I'm not...I haven't got any diseases or anything."

"I'm pretty sure hubris is contagious," Hux chuckles but he receives a blank look in response. "Ren, I'm not gonna fuck you without a condom."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course not."

There is a tense silence but it is not uncomfortable. A conversation that doesn't end in bickering for them is a rare enough thing and it seems that sex is very little different.

Ren looks a somewhat hurt by this remark so Hux adds, "Why? Do you trust me?"

"No," Ren admits and lets out a breathy laugh. Hux doesn't know why and would never admit that the answer sends a jolt of arousal through his body. They grin quietly to each other.

He picks up the lube. "Do you want to do the honors or shall I?"

He shrugs so Hux slicks his own fingers and begins the process of opening Ren up. It takes a while and by the third finger tight in his heat Hux has grown impatient but he continues mostly because he doesn't want him to hurt but also he's enjoying the tiny mewling sounds Ren makes as he rocks himself back on the fingers, quietly begging that he's ready now. This denial, despite being brief, is amazingly satisfying. He's decided he likes making Ren squirm.

"Come on, Hux...please...fuck...please I'm read-ah! Please fuck me!" he moans and writhes quietly. Hux does not relent until he has reduced him to groans and whines as opposed to words.

It only takes him a few seconds to slip on a condom; muscle memory as opposed to actual skill. He lines his cock up with Ren's loosened hole but does not press in. He hovers above him, giving him aggressive kisses.

"At last," huffs Ren. "I was thinking for a second that you were too cowardly to get on with it."

"Fuck you," he growls in between frantic kisses, pushing his cock ever so slightly in before halting.

"Please do," Ren breathes shakily and a moment later Hux is fully inside him.

The actual sex lasts much shorter than either of them would care to admit, both of them dually too worked up and too sleepy by this point to care much about stamina. In what feels like only a few moments of fast rutting, whispered pleads and teeth on skin Hux is spilling into the condom. Gratefully to save his pride Ren comes only a moment after, shuddering in his ecstasy.

They don't talk after but Hux doesn't mind.  _It's better if he doesn't get too attached,_ he thinks.

_ Like that would ever happen, _  his brain further supplies.

He doesn't bother putting on underwear, instead just disposing of the condom and cleaning them off with a flannel. It's damp from earlier use and grossly cold but if Ren minds he doesn't voice his opinion, only sleepily noticing as Hux wipes the drying come off his stomach.

Climbing into bed he lays on his back and closes his eyes, preparing to feign sleep. He freezes when Ren cuddles his side, face lazily nuzzling his shoulder. Hux puts his arm around him and dutifully waits for him to fall asleep.

This time, it doesn't take long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope to be updating this weekly on Tuesdays. If you want to read another kylux fic by me then [THIS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5841628/chapters/13463290) is the one for you. (It's almost entirely smut, this one shall be a lot more plot-based.) Please comment if you feel like it because feedback (especially criticism) is always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, in case anyone was wondering, Hux in this fic is Armitage and that will be addressed at a later stage)


End file.
